Dedications
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: Someone finds songs made and never shown to the band. What happens when someone finds them? Companion piece to "Pictures of You".


Title - Dedications  
By - PheonixFireBlack  
Summary - Someone finds songs made and never shown to the band. What happens when someone finds them? Companion piece to "Pictures of You".  
Category - School of Rock  
Genre - General/Romance  
Rating - PG-13  
Feedback - Well, I don't do this for nothing, you know?  
Criticism - Whatever. I'd love it, but I don't tend to get it.  
_**Disclaimer - I don't own. I said so. You no sue me now. (**grins_)  
Notes - Just something that came to me one night. Read it. Love it. Hate it. Review it. Whatever.

-------------------------------  
**Dedications**  
-------------------------------

"Za-aaack! What the hell is this?" Freddy's voice was heard, but he couldn't be seen. Somehow or another, he was hidden.

"Where are you, Freddy?" Zack asked, standing in the doorway of the bedroom in their apartment. He was quite confused. The voice was heard, but the twenty-two year old was not seen. This confused the dark-haired one.

"Closet," Was the single-worded answer hre received.

Zack shook his head at the sight he found before him. Freddy was sitting Indian-style, half-in, half-out of the closet with an open box in his lap. "What the **_hell_** is this?"

"That's what I was asking you," Freddy said, tilting his head back to look up at Zack. "Has your name all over it," He lifted the box's cardboard top, "See?"

Zack looked at the top and noted that it did, infact, have his name on it. It his handwriting, too. Zack frowned and bent down on his haunches behind his boyfriend. "Seriously, what is this, Freddy?" He noticed there were tons of papers in the box and he took one from the top. His eyes skimmed over it quickly and widened as wide as they could go. He picked up the box's top that had previously been discarded by Fredd and snapped it over the box, taking it from Freddy's lap.

"Hey! I was looking at that! Not fair! Give it back!" Freddy glared up at Zack.

"No. This is mine. I can do what I want with it."

"But I wanna look!" Freddy complained.

"Trust me. You don't wanna look at this."

"But...you don't know what's going on in my head, Zack! Only I know. And Even I don't konw. So you can't possibly know!" Freddy said, standing up and walking over to whre Zack was, at the bed, box setting there just in front of him. "Now," He hopped up on the bed, landing on his knees, "Let's see just what you've been hiding," Freddy grinned and tried to take the top off the box again.

Zack pulled back, not letting him take the top off. "I said. No." He said sharply.

Freddy frowned but fell back a little. "All right, uh, ok. It's yours. Whatever."

"Thanks." Zack said, smiling a little.

"But you did see my sketches." Freddy said quietly.

Zack sighed, "Freddy, that's not fair."

"Why not? It's the same thing, isn't it?"

"No."

"How's it different?"

"It just....it just is, ok?"

Freddy sighed and fell back onto the bed. "Whatever."

Zack sighed again and fell to the floor slowly. Freddy was right. It wasn't fair. But he hadn't seen those sketches because he'd gone digging around in the closet. And it wasn't fair that Freddy was trying to put him through a guilt trip, either. "Freddy,"

"No, Zack, it's fine. It's your stuff, your choice." Freddy said, leaning over the edge of the bed on his stomach. "Seriously, it doesn't matter." He shrugged.

"No, Freddy, you're right. It's not fair, I--"

"Zack," Freddy laughed, "I don't care. It doesn't matter." He leaned down farther and kissed Zack. "Like I said...it's your stuff." He smiled.

"Then...you don't care what I do with it, right?"

Freddy frowned a little, "No...why? What **_are_** you going to do with it?"

Zack stood up and took the box, "Burn it."

Freddy nodded, but suddenly did a double take. "Wait. What? No! I don't even care what this is, you can't burn it!"

"Why not? It's mine, isn't it? You don't care what I do with it, right?"

"But...before you burn it, on, what would it hurt for me to see it?"

"Well...nothing, technically, but...I just....I don't want you to..."

"You're gonna burn it anyway, aren't you? So come on..." Freddy tilted his head to the side slightly.

Zack hated it when Freddy did that. He just looked so damn cute with his tilted like that. And Zack was a sucker for Freddy's cute looks. He couldn't say no to a face like that. Zack smiled a little, "All right....but I don't want a comment on it, all right?"

Freddy shrugged, "Ok." He said, sitting up on his knees again.

Zack sighed and slid his grip back from the box, lifting the top off.

Freddy leaned over and took one of the papers from the box. He skimmed it over and looked up at Zack, frowning.

"I know, it's shit. That's why I want to--"

"Shit? What? No! You're nuts!"

"You didn't see the dedication, did you?" Zack slapped his forehead when he said that. That was what he had really **_not_** wanted Freddy to see. And what did he do but open his mouth to tell him all about it? _Dammit! Gotta keep my mouth shut about this stuff!_

Freddy's eyes quickly traveled back to the paper. And at the bottom, he saw what Zack was talking about.

_ Dedication To: Freddy Jones. Just for being there for me when I needed you. You've seen me at my best...and my worst. And you've never turned your back on me when you knew I needed someone to be there. I just hope that you'll keep on being there for me._

Freddy looked up at Zack, "Zack, I..."

"Dedication....I've never been good at those. I just can't word things right and--"

Freddy slid the box over out of the way and put a finger to Zack's lips, "Shut up, Mooneyham." He grinned, "I think the dedication was just fine."

"No, it wasn't, Freddy--"

"But the song...." Freddy smirked and pulled Zack towards the bed, "I really loved the song," He grinned and kissed Zack, pulling him onto the bed with him.

"Hmm...maybe I should, uh, let you see some more of those songs and dedications." Zack grinned.

"Yeah....you should. And I can let you see some more sketch books."

-------------------------------  
**End Dedications**  
-------------------------------

**Notes - All right, it was like tons shorter than "Pictures of You", but it was cute, right? I hope so. Cause this was totally great fun to write. **

**Drop me a line!** (Have you noticed? The notes have been running shorter than usual lately....)

Later days,  
-PFB-


End file.
